


One Dance

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader, Yule Ball, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: Slytherin Reader wants to dance with the head of her house.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Snape/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	One Dance

The Yule ball is tonight and you have no one to go with. Well, that’s a lie. You have a few of your friends, but they’re going with dates. Sadly, you don’t have one. It’s not that no one asked you. No, a few people already have, but for some reason, you rejected them. In your mind, you are convinced it is because you are too proud of yourself, you don’t need a date. Yet in reality, there’s only one person you want to go to the ball with. The head of your house, professor Severus Snape. You knew you weren’t able to ask him, so you might as well just go alone.

In recent weeks, something in you decided to have a small crush for the monotone professor. It confused you. After all this time, you develop a thing for a man who shows no emotion. It’s not a small thing either. Everytime you are near him, your heart thumps. You avoid eye contact with him. For any other student, they do these things because they’re terrified of him. Not for you though, you liked him. You even go as far as getting detention with him. Although nothing happens, it’s just a decent experience just to be near him. If only he knew your true feelings.

\---

You sat in your dorm debating if you actually wanted to go to the dance. Honestly, you don’t want to. But to have the chance to be dolled up in front of Snape made you smile.

“Come on, at least ask someone out to the dance.” your friend says next to you. 

You look up at her trying to be interested in what she is saying, instead of focusing on Snape.

“No way” You shook your head. “I’m not much of a dancer anyways. I wouldn’t want to have a date just to have them stand next to me the whole time.” You say.

“Well. I bet professor Snape isn’t going with one” she says with a smile. 

You gasp, looking over at her. She gives you a cheeky smile. With a smile, you slap her on the shoulder. “I shouldn’t have told you about him!” you exclaim. 

“I’m serious! It’s not bad for a student to have a dance with the head of their house.” She pauses, thinking about what she just said. “You know, yeah...It is a bit weird.” she confesses. 

You just roll your eyes and get up from the bed. And stretch. “You know, I didn’t even pick out my dress yet….I actually wanted to match with Snape...As creepy as it sounds..” You say with a nervous laugh. 

“So...all black? That’s not exactly this year's theme.”

“Well, that was my original idea, but i want to stand out in the crowd. Well, enough just to catch his eye, yknow” you explain.

In the end, your friend had a vague idea as to what you had in mind. So you and her wen into town to look for what you wanted. 

\---

You were late! Oh, so late! You had difficulties with the zipper of your dress. You probably would have been on time, but none of your dorm mates were near. So you spent the majority of your time trying to get the zipper up. 

In the end, you just ended up with a zipper that was half way zipped. Luckily, you do have a scarf that goes in the back. 

Quickly, you wrapped the scarf around you and quickly went to the great hall. On the way there, you hoped you would have seen Snape, but you’re pretty sure he’s already there. As a professor they have to be there on time. 

\---

You sigh in relief when you realize you’re not that late. The dance is only beginning. You wonder if any of your friends are dancing. You look over and sure enough, they are. Hands on shoulder and hands on waist. After seeing such contact, you actually wish you brought a date. 

Then, you thought of Snape. If only he could hold you like that.

You look around to find the tall and dark figure, but with the large crowd it is a bit hard. Luckily, after swerving a few other students, you find him. He stood alone, keeping an eye on the students. He’s wearing his usual attire, nothing surprising there. It may be his usual uniform, but for some reason, he looks so good at this very moment. 

You take a deep breath to calm your nerves. After you are all settled, you make your way to see Snape. Someone tried talking to you while walking, but too busy on a mission, you did not reply to them. 

Only a few feet away from Snape. Your heart stops when he turns his head to look over at you. You give him a small smile. “Good evening professor,” 

Snape nods and gives a monotone “Ms. L/n”. You smile when you glances down at the dress you have worn for the dance. 

“How are you doing so far, professor? I hope it’s better than mine, it’s so boring” you lie to him, hoping to spark conversation. 

“Boring? The dance barely started.” He says, raising his eyebrow. 

You chuckle and give him a short and brief explanation as to why you’re feeling bored. Snape doesn’t really make any comments. The conversation does turn a bit awkward after a few seconds. You wonder if Snape feels uncomfortable as well? 

Then, you feel an itch at your back. It’s the kind of itch that went straight to your spine, causing your back to arch and yelp. You feel Snape look over at you with a confused face. He asks what’s the matter with you. 

I’m sorry professor, but I kind of need your help.” you say sheepishly. 

“And what might that be?” he asks. 

You get closer to him and whisper, “Can you zip up my dress, I couldn't get it when I was in the dorms..” You say with a blush. With that, Snape was a bit quiet. 

Snape looks around and sees that everyone else is either dancing, or watching the dance. Normally, he wouldn’t want to help students, but you were a part of his house and not a nuisance, so he tolerates you. 

“Fine, follow me”. With that, he left his area and went outside. You followed behind him. When he opened the door, a small breeze of cold air hit your skin, causing goosebumps to show up. He holds open the door for you, and as soon as you’re out he closes it. 

You look up at him, admiring his face in the snow. His raven hair falling over his pale face. His posture is strong and reigns dominance. The way his hand is overlapping the others. Oh merlin, you want his hands on your waist. 

“Ahem” you hear him go. You blush when you realize you were staring for far too long. You take a breath and turn away from him. You slowly drop the scarf that is covering your back. “Can you get the zipper?” you ask. 

Snape didn’t say a word, but his fingers lock onto the zipper and pulled up. You close your eyes and smile when you feel a bit of his fingers graze your bare back. You’re lucky that the ball is just starting. It means that everyone is inside enjoying their company. So, no one is likely to come out now to see Snape zipping up your dress. Although, after an hour or two, students will be wandering around. Whether that be going to the carriages, or just standing outside for fresh air. So, you decide to take your chance here. 

“Professor...I was wondering if you’d like to have a dance with me? Out here. We’re still able to hear the music from here.” you say. 

You left Snape feeling shocked. He really wasn’t expecting that question. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but when he did, it only made you sad.

“That is inappropriate. A student can not dance with their professor, especially when they’re both alone, outside, in the dark.” he says as if he’s just now realizing what kind of situation he is in. 

“Please professor. I don’t have a date, and I really want to dance with someone, and I’d want that someone to be you,” you pause trying to figure out your next set of words. “You know, because you’re the head of Slytherin…It would be an honor to have the first dance.” you give him an excuse. 

He thinks for a moment. After that moment passed by, he gave a sigh. “You get your wish, miss L/n. Only until the song is over,” he says as he looks at the door. He fixes his posture, “Now, you better hurry up before it ends.” he says, 

You quickly walk towards him to just have this single dance. As you got close enough, he took his right hand and placed it on your waist. He then took your right hand into his left. To finalize the puzzle piece, you set your left hand on his shoulder. 

His hand is calloused and dry, yet it feels so good in your hand. For some reason, you’re sensitive to his touch. You feel every feather touch on your body.

Snape takes the lead and you follow in his footsteps. The music may be muffled, but the rhythm of the song is present. 

You look up at Snape. The two of you make eye contact. You see his raven hair falling over his face. The more you admire his looks, the more happy you become. You smile up at Snape, and when you did you felt him lightly grip on to your waist. Of course you did notice and it made your heart flutter. 

You and Snape swayed back forth to the beat of the song. You continued to look and smile at him, living in the moment. He looks beautiful with the snow falling it enhances him. If only he knew you had such appreciation for him. 

Your smile slightly dropped when you hear the song come to a stop. The two of you stopped dancing now only looking at each other for a few seconds. You wanted to kiss him so bad, but if someone were to see he’d be in a lot of trouble. 

With a nervous laugh you pull away from Snape. With a step back you look at Snape. He’s just staring at you. You don’t know if he thought it was a bad dance or not. 

With a slight bow, you thanked him for the dance. Snape gave a slight smirk “and to you too...miss L/n.” 

You stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do. As you open your mouth to speak, Snape talks before you do. 

“I do think that the situation you placed me was inappropriate, miss L/n. I wouldn’t think someone like you would have enough...courage to do so” He pauses “detention with me”. 

You try to ask for his explanation but all he says is “I expect you to be on time”. And with that, he returned inside, leaving you in the cold. 

You wonder if it’s actual detention, or something more. From the way he accepted the dance, his gaze, and his hand placement, you sure hope it’s the latter.


End file.
